Tinkerfest
Celebrated by Gnomes throughout Norrath, the Tinkerfest holiday occurs for several days near the end of July and the beginning of August. During Tinkerfest, Gnomes hold festivals celebrating tinkering and family time, frequently exchanging gifts and celebrating their gnomish heritage. Once celebrated regularly, it has only been recently resurrected post-shattering. Each area in Norrath where gnomes gather has a dedicated Celebrations Coordinator: Introduction Tinkerfest is the great annual gnomish festival of tinkering and all things tinkered. It's that time in the year when gnomes spend time with family and friends, exchange tinkered gifts and celebrate the gnomish life. Speaking Gnomish will be handy for this holiday! Tinkerfest celebrations can be found wherever gnomes are found. Speak to a Celebrations Coordinator to learn more about Tinkerfest. Catch an Unstable Tinkered Portal here to Gnomeland Security Headquarters, the hub of the celebrations. There is no return portal from the Gnomeland Security Headquarters! City Portals EVIL * in the center of * on the platform by Elevator 1 * in GOOD * in on the platform near the * in the center of NEUTRAL * on the platforms leading down to the at Other Portals * Solusek's Eye near the * at the * at the , near the crafting area and bank. Gnomeland Security Headquarters Quests * Friendly Competition - Introduced in 2009 * Tinkerfest Cheer - Introduced in 2009, two new rewards in 2010 (repeatable) * NEW! Great Balls of Fire - Introduced in 2010 (repeatable) * NEW! The Legend of the Geargobbler - Introduced in 2010 *A Tinkerer's Clockwork Catalog (only if a Guide is at Gnomeland Security Headquarters in Crafting Overclocked Tinkered Control Button Overclocked Tinkered Control Button Three sets of Blueprints are available from Myron. They're 10 Shiny Tinkerfest Cogs each. * Master Tinker's Companion Blueprints 1.0 - Introduced in 2009, this blueprint requires a Tinkering skill of 400 to scribe. * Tinkerfest Blueprints 1.0 - Introduced in 2009, this blueprint requires a Tinkering skill of 25 to scribe. * Tinkerfest Blueprints 2.0 - Introduced in 2010, this blueprint requires a Tinkering skill of 25 to scribe. Goodies at sells many Tinkerfest goodies! Most of the items in his inventory can also be crafted by Tinkerers, but a few items are unique to him. On Test you needed 129 Shiny Tinkerfest Cogs to get them all! Added to Legends of Norrath just one month before Tinkerfest in 2010, the Overclocked Tinkered Control Button is sure to be a hit with fans of gnomish contraptions and giant red buttons alike! Shinies In 2010, the shinies have been extended to spawn in every zone with an unstable tinkered portal and in the Gnomeland Security Headquarters. Yellow Shinies The yellow shinies are actually tiny gears which give a Shiny Tinkerfest Cog, which are used for purchasing items from the merchant, Myron, or for crafting Tinkered recipes from the Tinkerfest blueprints. They require a skill of 5 in Gathering. Purple Shinies We've discovered one Tinkerfest collection: * Tinkered Parts Quests Tinkerfest Category:Live Events